carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Medivac Pilot
'Medivac Pilot '''is a supporting character and the only female terran ''StarCrafts original character exclusive to ''StarCrafts ''series. Appearance Medivac Pilot is shown wearing a white suit like medics in "BroodWar Ep 2" do. The only team color part on her suit is the shoulder plating. She drives the medivac dropship all the time without leaving her ship and interacting with other units, because of in-game logic (until "The Fall Part 2" when her ship was destroyed.) History The Medivac Pilot shows up in a number of episodes and she often saves Sgt. Patches and Crackhead from the enemy. Sgt. Patches had an infatuation with her when she gave him a thumbs up in the episode "All for One," where she made her debut. Season 3 In "DoomDrop", she was shown driving in the cockpit. After the blue terran forces fled from destroyed red protoss base they caused, she was chased by red phoenix whose pilot drank soda before crumpling it in wrath. The phoenix shot lasers at her medivac dropship until the battlecruiser ceased him, saving her and the crew at 1 HP (in which her ship had been totally wrecked but still functional.) In "Protoss Party", her dropship was partially repaired. She blushed as Sgt. Patches gave her a flower, with the help from Crackhead. Their date was interrupted when massive red protoss armada destroyed their main base. In "Alliance", she resurrected Crackhead who had been killed by Sgt. Patches under Derpfestor's neural parasite. She then loaded them up when Bob the Ragelot chased both marines and Slave SCV after the Red Team's defeat and three-way alliance's end. Season 4 In "Season 4 Episode 0", she obtained an unauthorized transmission on her monitor. However, the monitor was shown static, so she banged it to make it work. Suddenly, it accidentally surcharged her afterburners. Her dropship zoomed into space-time and entered ''Brood War ''era. She crash-landed on the new planet. When the crew left the crashed ship, their suits turned from blue to orange when they met older SCVs. In "BroodWar Ep 9", she reactivated the dropship thanks to Slave SCV's repair work. She and her crewmates almost met their doom by scourges' suicide attack when science vessel cast defensive matrix on her ship. She activated time travelling and returned to present, but skipped to ''Legacy of the Void ''era, not knowing that the lurker had been hitchhiking under the ship. Season 5 In "The Fall", accompanied by the ghost on board, she attempted to rescue Sgt. Patches and Crackhead cornered by ultralisk, but her dropship was captured by Derpfestor using neural parasite (originally, her ship was stuck by fungal growth, while Derpfestor couldn't reach his tentacle at her) and was played fanatically. She was unable to maneuver her ship, but ghost decided to exit and use nuclear strike, targeting at ultralisk (although it would also kill both Patches and Crackhead.) Derpfestor then used the medivac to slam at ghost, cancelling the nuclear strike. When the ghost noticed the fungal growth's source, he used EMP to detect the infestor, which also revealed the dark templar. Medivac dropship was released and crash-landed as detected Derpfestor let it go and fled, and the pilot crawled away (thus became the Medic). After Derpfestor nuked the whole battlefield using ghost's nuclear bomb, she teamed up with Sgt. Patches on the shattered platform, defending against ranged attacks from zerg air units using shield. Both jumped away from lurker's spines to missile turret in order to retaliate on lurker. She was scared as a platform of banelings was floating towards Crackhead until all was saved by reaper (ended up, however, into the overlord's mouth.) The space battle was concluded when Medic and Patches entered the planetary atmosphere and fell, breaking their platform and turret apart. As both had taken damage by massive friction, the Medic made her final choice by healing Patches, sacrificing herself to save him as she experienced suit burns and helmet cracks. Sgt. Patches wept by his girlfriend's fate. Both splashed down, but the Medic sank into the depths. Season 6 In "Deep Feelings", the Medic was last shown catatonic while she and Patches descended towards the deep sea separately. Depressed Sgt. Patches found her shield beneath the sand, but he was unable to look for her in the Abyssal Reef battlefield, mistaken her as some obstacles like oyster and another pilot (as a marauder) in the new medivac dropship. In "An Arm and a Leg", she was found alive but rigid by Bob the Ragelot under the pile of rocks. She healed him while he was trampled under pack of zerglings in low health. After Bob scared the zerg swarm away, he ungratefully kidnapped the Medic and taped her to a shield battery. In "Deep Trouble", she wakes up from her unconsciousness, when she finally realizes she is stuck in the protoss base. After being freed by a siege tank dropping onto the shield battery, she willingly helps Bob the Ragelot by constantly healing him while he is holding off the purple terran army. She is eventually incapacitated by a ghost. Sgt. Patches, who was among the purple army, sees her, causing him to revert back to blue. After a last-second save from a stasis ward, the two reunite. However, this reunion is temporary as the zealot, who is no longer opposing the purple (now red) army, attacks him. She, however, has the red terran army pointing weapons on her. Reactively, she jumps on an overlord and flies to safety. Later, she reunited again with Patches when the overlord catches his fall while he is running away from the enemy zealot. Season 7 Medivac Pilot returned to the terran base on grasslands after she and Sgt. Patches thanked the overlord for the ride and for the alliance with purple Zerg. However, as red protoss deathball and the rest of Red Team army brought their base to destruction, she and Crackhead retreated to command center which lifted off to escape. She tried to reach the hand Patches who ran from battle and jump onto the command center but the red viper abducted him, causing her boyfriend to be captured. Due to the Red Team's overwhelming power towards the three races, the medic sought to find a better way to resolve the tragedy. At nighttime when blue terran tried to rebuild themselves from the loss, she realized that she couldn't save Sgt. Patches and anyone else from Red Team. She wept with Crackhead and shared a hug before she entered her new dropship. With Slave SCV on board, she activated the time-traveling device, set it to the past, and launched away. Trivia * Medivac Pilot is the only medivac dropship's physical pilot in the series until Medic Marauder in "Deep Feelings". ** Medivac Pilot made her third appearance of a pilot in any terran air unit. First was the battlecruiser captain in "Burning Tide Part 1" and second was the viking pilot in "Burning Tide Part 2." * Medivac Pilot may have played a new role as medic temporarily in "BroodWar Ep 2" using shield, healing gun, and A-13 flash grenade launcher (for optic flare ability.) * Medivac Pilot is officially coined by ''CarBot Animations ''as "Medic Pilot Pilot Girl" in "Home Alone". * Medivac Pilot's dropship has a unique ability to travel space-time extremely faster than afterburners, which it travels either past or present. Category:Terran Characters Category:StarCrafts characters